powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 3: Sibling Rivalry
Sibling Rivalry is the third episode of Power Rangers EDF and The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of the EDF Zords, the StarFleet Megazord, the EDF Weapons, and the Torax Army. Summary The Rangers and Fuden set up for a final showdown. Who will get the Star Orb? The Rangers and GUARD? Or Fuden and his Torax Fighters? Plot Ryan is brought to the Helicarrier. He learns of the situation and of Raiden's story. Despite this, he's not too pleased with the reactor tech being used by G.U.A.R.D. Calvin is not too pleased with Ryan. "Have you no shame? Dude, if you didn't realize, there was a FERRY rammed into the CITY!" Calvin says. "I'm sorry Mr. Museum Piece, but what ever G.U.A.R.D did, made that guy come to Earth for that 'Star Orb'. And I don't wan't my name all over it." Ryan says. "Your name?" Calvin is pissed. He walks right up to Ryan. "I can't believe you bub" "Hey man, I got a rep I gotta keep up. And if one molecular stabilizer is dislodged from an axel particle ray, turning the photon generator and causing a meltdown, cause you people OBVIOUSLY never consulted me to start with. My name's going in the mud. It's for the Brand." Ryan says Calvin smirks. "Hmmph, For the brand huh? People are in trouble. If you're gonna be petty and take your 'tech' home, be my guest. But when that 'Guy' hurts innocent people, know that your name will be all over that..." Calvin steps back away from him and walks to the command center. Ayumi, Will, and Raiden follow. Ryan stands alone hands akimbo. "What're you looking at???" Ryan says to a worker. Meanwhile, Fuden paces back and forth. "Why haven't I done it yet? I can't complete the job for some reason. I have the orb, the Earth is mine for the taking, and yet, I can't bring myself to doing it. I can't destroy Raiden. What's wrong with me" He thinks. Kranx, emissary for the Lord Chaos, emperor of the Chaos Empire addresses Fuden. "Fuden, you remember our agreement, don't you. Lord Chaos is not too pleased with your sloth." Fuden panics, but has a solution. "Give me an army, that will bring our agreement to a victory!" Kranx isn't pleased, but will comply. "I do not want to waste resources on a planet like this. But if it will give us the Star Orb we need, then we will comply." He gives them control of the Torax, a group of monster from a planet in the Empire. Ryan walks into Raiden and drops his briefcase as he's on the phone with Ashley. In a change of character, Raiden helps him. Ryan wonders why a god would help him. Raiden reveals he feels worthless without his powers. Power only makes you more of what you already are, and he learned that he was a horrible person to begin with. But Calvin and Ayumi and Will have taught him what it means to be human, and so long as the Orb is on Earth, he's gonna help in any way possible, and learn to be human. Ryan begins to think about himself. Fuden sends down The Obliterator, Raiden's most powerful armor of all. The rangers go out to stop him. Calvin and Ryan are still icy. The Obliterator destroys them. Raiden watches in sadness, seeing what's become of his brother, and himself. Fuden pulls back again. In his head, he wants power. But he knows the road this leads to is not wanted. The rangers sit and wonder how to stop the armor. "How are we gonna stop this thing? He's invincible." Ayumi says. "Even my punches were useless" Will says. "It sure is a doozy. He's indestructible." Calvin responds. Raiden interjects. He's downtrodden because he knows he can't be beat. "That's because you can't." The team looks at him confused. "The Armor. I got it from Forger Dwelves. Forged from a Supernova in deep space. It's the strongest armor in the universe. The only thing that MIGHT be able to stop it, is my Inazuma." Frowns drawn across his face, Raiden finishes. "But even that, I don't have anymore. I've driven everyone away. Even my own brother.." Ryan gets an idea. He begins work on a reactor. A yellow one. but he doesn't finish in time. Fuden attacks. Fuden gets over his panic, and starts his invasion. Using the Star Orb, he sends The Obliterator down with the Torax. The rangers go out. Raiden is disappointed. The four are able to beat back the Torax, but the Obliterator is too powerful. Ryan strikes him with a stick however. Fuden taunts them. "It's over. EARTH IS MINE!" Just then Raiden arrives. He tries to talk down Fuden. "FUDEN!" "Brother..." "I know you're responsible. But we don't have to do this. We can rule The Takahara together! We're heirs together!" Ryan quickly starts working on the Reactor he started. He rushes it. "C'mon, c'mon, Let's go Ryan, you've done this before!!!!" Fuden thinks about it, but tosses him aside. Calvin tells him they'll beat him. He'll get killed. "NO! LET ME GO! HE'S MY BROTHER! I CAN STOP HIM! I CAN SAVE HIM!" Raiden gets up, and is shot up by the Obliterator again. "GRAAAA!!!" He says as he is shot up by The Obliterator. The other rangers take shots for him, but he runs through and starts hitting the armor. Fuden looks on in the Torax World. He turns away as The Obliterator readies to kill Raiden. Just as he does this, Ryan shoots him with his Laser Arm Cannon. The Obliterator is knocked backward. He runs up to Raiden, and places an EDF Changer on his arm, and gives him the Yellow Reactor. "Take it dude. You're gonna die if you don't." Raiden smiles. "Now, time for my greatest set of Armor!" He morphs into the Yellow Ranger. At last, the team is complete. The Power Rangers EDF, is born. Ryan had placed weapons in the Rangers' Reactors. Calvin gets his shield, Ryan his Arm Cannon, Ayumi her Batons, and Will his Boxing Gloves. Raiden gets a version of his trusty sword, Inazuma. "Might not be as good as the original, but It'll cut this guy down." Ryan says. "Ryan, you're a good dude!" Raiden says. The team defeats The Obliterator in no time at all. "YES! WE DID IT!" Will says. The team celebrates. But then, Fuden appears. He places the Star Orb in the Armor. It begins to grow. "I will NOT fail here brother. I WILL WIN!" The Obliterator grows, the team is shocked. Ryan is cool headed. He calls out a phrase: "EDF ZORDS! LAUNCH!" 5 machines launch. A Red Jet Starzord, a Blue Fighter Laserzord, a Pink V-Tol Canaryzord, a Yellow Stryker Thunderzord, and a Green Tank Furyzord. They combine their attacks a push away The Obliterator. "Awesome! Lets finish this guy off!" Calvin says. The 5 jump in their zords and combine into the StarFleet Megazord. With its SuperStar Sword, the Slash through The Obliterator. But in its Carnage, the Star Orb reacts and creates a portal of its own. The Obliterator and Fuden are sucked in. Fuden falls and lands on a Japanese mountain. The Obliterator falls and burns in a volcano. Worser so, it destroys the Floating Bridge connecting Raiden's home with Earth. He cannot return home, Ever... The Star Orb falls in a portal of it's own, and is lost. "THE ORB! NOO!" Calvin exclaims. The day is won, but the war will rage on. Ryan asks if Raiden will be okay stuck on Earth. "It is sad that I cannot return home at the moment. But this will come to pass. This is not the end for me. WIth you guys here, I'll be just fine...." Debuts *StarFleet Megazord (Laser, Canary, Thunder, Fury) *Star Shield, Laser Core, Canary Batons, Thunder Inazuma, Fury Fists *The Obliterator *Torax Army Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' The Avengers (2012), The Avengers #1, Thor (2011) *Mission 3: Stand Up! Chouranger Robo! (Chouranger counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011